Bedtime Story
Author's note This side story will reveal more of what Ifan'Kazah heard about her father's storys about his past life. It's getting dark Ifan: 'Daddy? Tell me about Procedure. '''Sal: '''It's getting dark. It's past your bedtime. Ifan: Please, Daddy? '''Sal: '*Sigh* Okay. But one more. I helped Procedure fight the bad monsters that glowed green. They looked very bad. '''Ifan: '''Is Procedure a bad monster? '''Sal: No. He makes sure, no monsters get you. Ifan: Procedure looks like a monster, daddy. His thing glows purple. Does that make him a different monster? Sal: No. And, honey... I need you to stop coloring on him. Ifan: '''I like him with colors on him. He scares me without them. '''Sal: Procedure does'nt hurt people. He plays ball with you. Ifan: Does he stand outside my door? Sal: He does. For your safety. The geth are our friends. Ifan: Tell me about the part where you stop all the monsters. Sal: I'm sorry, it's past bedtime. Tomorrow night. I promise. Ifan: '''What about The Shepard? '''Sal: '''One more story. Sal tucks Ifan in and hands her a small stuffed hanar toy. '''Sal: '''The Shepard or "Commander Shepard", was a hero that defined our galaxy's history. He saw what really happens after every 50,000 years. He knew monsters would come and hurt people. During 2183 CE, that was where I was at the time way before you were born. Anyway, bad geth came and hurt so many people. It was thanks to Commander Shepard that the more badder monsters were stopped. A month later, Shepard dies. But it does not stop him. '''Ifan: No more, please. '''Sal: '''Goodnight. '''Ifan: '''Goodnight, daddy. Sal closes Ifan's room door and heads outside. He sits on the bench near his home and see's a boy and his elder relative talk. '''Child: '''Did that all really happen? '''Old man: '''Yes, but some of the details have been lost in time. It all happened so very long ago. '''Child: '''When can I go to the stars? '''Old man: '''One day, my sweet. '''Child: '''What will be there? '''Old man: '''Anything you could imagine. Our galaxy has trillions of stars. Each of those stars, could have many worlds. Every world could be home, to different forms of life. And every life, has a special story of it's own. '''Child: '''Tell me another story about The Shepard. '''Old man: '''It's getting late, but okay. One more story. The Shepard, also had a child. Sadly, the woman he loved, did'nt know. It was until later, she gave birth to that very special child. The woman's name was Liara T'Soni. A well known person that studied the prothean's. '''Child: '''Was Sal Polaris in his quest? '''Old man: '''Don't go off subject. Sal Polaris was a different hero. Anyway, Liara met Shepard when she was trapped on planet, Therum. Shepard, along with Wrex and Kaiden, freed her and stopped other people from reaching her. They escaped the dig, when it was collapsing. A relationship grew around Liara and Shepard. For now, that is all I will say. Bedtime now. '''Child: '''Tell me the whole segment tomorrow. '''Old man: '''You got it. Trivia I thought it would be touching to add the Stargazer story. Seeing it as that anyone's Shepard can be in it. And for the romance, I just... thought of it. I'm not putting it as my playthrough. Or telling what I choose. I just thought of it. And this story does take place on Rannoch. So the child and man were quarian. Since I really cannot tell if the stargazer and child are human but they look human. Can't tell anyway. Category:Short Stories Category:Articles by Dantanius